The Pendragon Heir
by XJ.oniphazze
Summary: On the summer of his fourth year Draco Malfoy's life is turned upside down, he now can make his own decisions without the pressure of his father's opinion or the knowledge that his future is doomed to be one of the dark lord's followers. All of that comes with a violet eyed girl, descendent of Merlin and Arthur Pendragon themselves. Draco/OC


Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, J.K does.

I do not own any of the symbols they are Michael Scott's.

I do not own any merlin references they are either created by my imagination or are owned by the BBC.

And I do not lie, but Umbridge might think so.(***cough* **pink ***cough*** fat ***cough*** toad ***cough***)

A/N: big fat thanks to my very personal beta ChrisSalazar, and when u think merlin think the BBC series' cute merlin, not the old (Dumbledore version) merlin.

_**CHAPTER 1:**_

A young man lay asleep in one of the spacious main bedrooms of the manor, it was dark and silent, the only sound emitting from the soft laboured breathing of its only occupant settled comfortably amidst the silky sheets of the bed, his features washed in soft shadows from the few rays of light that escaped through the windows' dark green curtains.

A soft blow of wind disturbed said silence fluttering the curtains and bed sheets as the shape of a girl appeared in the middle of the room, she blinked as her eyes adjusted to the slightly dark room and tucked some strands of her long hair behind her ear.

Her eyes carefully swept over the room taking everything in before moving to the figure on the bed.

She froze when she laid eyes on him feeling a rush of blood rising to her cheeks and her heart thundering in her chest, her reaction took her completely off guard, never had she experienced anything remotely like it, and for the first time since being made aware of her fate, she felt a flicker of belief. She had come here to prove them wrong and it almost infuriated her that she would be doing the exact opposite. She would have easily had a fit of absolute rage had she not been completely mesmerized by the _beauty _of the man in front of her, because if there was ever a man that could be described as beautiful, it would be the man sleeping before her.

The sheets only covered half of his body leaving his naked chest on display, lean muscles on the beginning of their development and pale porcelain skin, flawless but for the worrying presence of long faded scars littering his lovely skin, a couple on his left bicep just over his heart, a few crisscrossing on his stomach and a terrifyingly wide one over his right shoulder seemingly continuing to his back, it made her see red! how dare anyone lay a hand on _her_ lord? How dare _anyone _commit such an offense?

Wind started playing around her, fluttering her clothes, blowing some strands of hair over her face, and her hair ends started catching on fire as her anger grew. That is, until her eyes caught the hint of a tattoo on the right side of his belly, she couldn't make out what it was due to the lack of light in the room, but she definitely knew what it was. She smiled and was surprised once again by her feeling of giddiness at its presence. The tattoo -she knew- continued down to his navel, and matched hers but for the difference in creatures, it linked them to each other, marked her as his, and marked _him_ as hers! She felt a fluttering in her stomach and a clutching in the pit of her belly at the thought.

His soft blond locks were lying on his forehead and pillow, almost silver in the soft light, his features sharp and aristocratic, high cheekbones, a strong chin, graceful blond eyebrows, and soft long eyelashes caressing his cheeks. One thing she knew for certain, the moment those eyes opened she would be done for. His face was peaceful in his sleep, he looked almost angelic, vulnerable even, and it made her want to hug him and yet keep admiring him from afar.

She sighed, regretting the fact that she was going to disturb his peaceful sleep. With the flick of her hand the curtains on her left opened engulfing the room and its two occupants in bright light, and making him - if possible- even more handsome.

Her eyes lingered on the head of the Phoenix etched into his skin as it was uncovered in all its glorious and elaborated design.

She walked closer to him, turning to the left side of the bed, making as much noise as the rustling of leaves, she leaned down over him, noticing that he had turned his head and a slight crease formed between his brows marking his annoyance at the sun. With a soft smile she reached out and felt his soft locks, a sigh escaped his lips at the motion and as she cupped his cheek he turned his head and edged closer into her touch, she had to press her other hand to her mouth to keep from giggling like a schoolgirl, something she had never done before.

"Wake up, my dragon" she whispered softly.

She leaned closer, but caught herself just before touching her lips to his.

Startled by her own urges, she jerked back from him frowning, never had she ever acted like this! And with a guy she just met! She sighed, they had warned her, telling her she would be attached to him instantly, and what had she done? She had laughed at them! _'Are you quite certain you know who you're talking to? I will never be affected by a man's charm! Never!' _she had said thoroughly offended. Little did she know that _that_ didn't even scratch the surface of what would happen to her! Why, she was fairly swooning from his mere presence! Not affected my foot!

Shaking her head she tried again a little louder this time "Dragon... My Lord, wake up..."

He frowned a little, turned his head, and squeezed his eyes before opening the most mesmerizing pair of grey eyes she had ever beheld, frozen steel, molten silver, even in their drowsy and slightly red state they were a sight to behold. She had been right, when she'd see those eyes she'd be done for, and done for she was.

...

Draco felt hot, not an uncomfortable kind of hot, but a soft, comforting, addicting kind of hot. He sighed edging closer to the warmth, quite content in his position.

He felt light, almost dreamily so, and breathed in. An intoxicating smell assaulting his nostrils, coconut and vanilla, an enticing fragrance.

A whispering sound and a soft breath came from very close to his right ear, heavy with the heady smell as it assaulted his senses yet again.

"Dragon...My Lord, wake up..." he didn't really understand the words, but it was the voice that drew him in, a melodic soft voice, an extra balm to his already oh so peaceful state, he couldn't remember ever feeling such peace, never in his fourteen years had he felt so...comfortable so...at home!

He frowned, was he dreaming? He curiously turned his head towards the source of the enticing smell and breathed in, feeling his mouth water as the smell was even stronger, swallowing he carefully opened his eyes, blinking them a couple of times to awaken his hazy brain, the first thing that came into focus was a pair of captivating violet eyes framed by thick long lashes.

He drew in a startled breath at having a stranger in his room, but most importantly because of the reaction his heart was having at the sight of her.

She was leaning over him, a warm hand resting on his cheek caressing it with her thumb, she was beautiful, _veela_ beautiful, if not more so; with long wavy fiery red hair, so fiery in fact that it would put any Weasley to shame, she had the palest of skins with a soft blush gracing her cheeks, a cute button nose and lush lips.

She smiled at him and his heart fluttered "Good morning Dragon." she said in her melodic voice.

It took him a second to register her words and snap out of his trace.

"Who are you?" he asked frowning.

She smiled again and stood up, he let his eyes wander over her body to admire her elegant figure; she wore a dark blue sweater, showcasing her flat stomach and generous cleavage, and hip hugging skinny jeans. There was no denying it, she was beautiful, her figure almost flawless in its near perfection, and the untouchable heart of Draco Lucius Malfoy was rapidly melting.

In his near panic because of her presence and what it was doing to him, he jumped out of the bed snatching his wand from his nightstand. The moment his wand pointed at her he felt his heart clenching in the most horrible pain, flinching he grabbed his chest, yet still not lowering his wand.

She looked at him in worry and alarm, unconsciously stepping towards him before she froze realizing that it would only worsen the situation.

She looked at him with worry "lower your wand my dragon..." she said softly "you won't be able to bare the pain much longer if you don't."

He glared at her, although this glare was nothing compared to his usual ones.

"What are you doing to me?" he asked through clenched teeth as the pain worsened with every passing second.

"I'm not! I swear I'm not! Please just lower your wand! You can't point it at me, your heart doesn't accept it! Please, just lower it, I won't do anything," she pleaded her tone growing frantic as she literally saw his pain increasing.

"Here look!" She said frantically as if talking to a child, she raised her hands in front of her, showing him that they were empty, "see I'm not holding anything, not a wand, not a sword, nothing! See!"

In surrender to both the pain and her words, he fell to his knees clutching his chest and lowering his arm, to his surprise the pain abruptly came to a stop leaving nothing but the memory of the most horrible pain he had ever experienced, and that's saying something, it was as if his heart was under the cruciatus curse only more intense.

The moment she saw him fall she was instantly on her knees caressing his face with both her hands, brushing his hair back from his sweat covered brow.

"Are you ok?" she asked in a small voice.

"Just peachy..." he grunted trying to concentrate, it felt almost heavenly having her hands brushing his hair like that.

She breathed a sigh of relief and closed her eyes for a second.

"Who are you? And what was that just now?" he asked scowling turning slightly back to his normal self.

"My name is Phoenix" she said pronouncing it pho-e-nix.

"It's Latin," she explained with a soft laugh at his articulately raised brow "but you can call me Phoenix, in its English pronunciation."

With a smile she stood offering him her hand.

"Come on, Dragon"

"Why do you keep calling me that?" he asked frowning as he took her hand.

"Because that's what you are." she stated simply in a matter of fact kind of voice.

"No. my name is Draco." he said his frown deepening.

"Is it now?" she said amusement lasing her her voice and chuckling softly.

"What?" he snapped.

"Oh, nothing, you'll understand soon enough. I'm sorry, it's just too ironic."

He looked at her coolly but inside he was beginning to grow alarmed, as beautiful as she was and as safe as he felt in her presence, his brain couldn't come up with any logical reason for his feelings, and he couldn't just ignore his need for caution, he _had_ been raised around his father and fellow death eaters, and had been in enough near death experiences for a dozen lifetimes.

For a second she grew serious thinking what would be the best way to proceed, she locked eyes with him "What do you know of the name Pendragon?"

"What? what does that have anything to-" he started saying growing frustrated until her glare made him reconsider "eh, King Arthur's surname right?"

She nodded.

"I know the stories... Merlin, Morgana, Queen Guinevere...?" he continued.

"Yes, and have you ever heard of the Phoenix and Dragon lords?" she asked.

"Merlin was the last Dragonlord, was he not?" he asked.

She chuckled "Yes, fifteen centuries ago..."

His eyes widened at her implication "And how do you exactly know that he had any descendants?" he asked sarcastically.

She just smiled wider ignoring the question. He obviously didn't know of the legends, and she had guessed as much, if she recalled correctly Hogwarts the student on their fourth year -in an indirect vague way, but they did nonetheless.

She turned around and started walking to the door, "Let's go meet your parents..." she called over her shoulder, and the thought almost made her nervous. She shook her head sharply,_ 'ridiculous, ridiculous phoenix!' _she thought, when had she become this soft? she was trained to be a warlock, a necromancer even for crying out loud!

"You have never met my parents?" he asked his thoroughly frustrated now, but his voice was frighteningly calm.

She shook her head.

"Then how exactly were you able to enter my room let alone set foot into the manor's grounds? And how the bloody hell am i supposed to believe that you aren't a threat?"

"Because I'm not." she said simply, then turned around to face him with a solemn expression on her face.

"Listen to me Dragon. I came here for a reason -which you will hopefully be aware of before the end of the day- but for now i want you to know one thing! I'm on _your_ side, and that doesn't mean I'm on the dark lord's or your parent's side, _nor_-" she added seeing the look on his face "nor does it mean that I'm on Harry Potter's or Dumbledore's side, I'm on _your _side, Draco Malfoy's side. Ok?" she looked at him expectantly.

To say he was shocked would be an understatement, and the sincerity in her eyes removed every flicker of doubt he might have had at the truth of her words, never had he trusted anyone other than his mother before, and he now found himself starting to trust a girl he had just met.

Although the only hint she had of his inner feelings was a small flicker of shock in his steely grey eyes and a small nod, she was satisfied, and continued her way out the door contemplating all the ways she could futurely extract human reactions out of this mysterious and cool dragon of hers.

weeeeeeeeeeel... what did u guys think? let me knooooow... and heartily hope you enjoyed!

****JAZZ** (aka: )**


End file.
